Child of the Healer
by LithiumFlower13
Summary: Spencer Reid has been Kidnapped by Tobias Hankle. the team rush to find him after he is gone missing. what they find however, may change everything they know about Reid and their unsub. slash, non con, mpreg, Morgan/Reid, Spencer/Tobias AU
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! Okay, so this is a story that was voted to be the next on a poll I had. There is still time to vote though! Please not I do not own Reid, Tobias, or Morgan. All OC's however, are mine! Please this is completely AU! Enojy!

The child of the Healer

Tobias Hankle. The unsub.

Spencer Reid groaned as he came to. He noticed rather quickly he was not in the field of dead sunflowers, nor was he in any type of hospital. He did notice that his left leg was chained to a heavy, yet rusted bed frame with a mattress stained with yellow and brown marks. The slightly bruised agent also noted he was not wearing any pants, or underwear. In fact, he was not dressed in any of his clothing. Reid plucked at the cloth he wore.

It was white. He could see that. The white clothing was a one piece, a type of robe a woman might wear. And pale yellow judo belt keep the clothing closed. The robe only fell to his knees. He gasped and looked around the room for answers.

"You awaken." Spencer stiffened and turned his head to see who spoke.

"Tobias." The man, Tobias stepped close. His face was void of emotion, his eyes trailing his body from head to toe. Reid crossed his legs for form some type of dignity.

"I am not Tobias." He said with a flat, cool tone. Reid swallowed.

"Then who are you?" he asked. The man took a step closer and touched the bound ankle of his prisoner.

"I am Raphael." He droned. Spencer paled.

_** ~~~~Three hours earlier…~~~~**_

_Jennifer Jareau, aka, JJ marched up to the doorway as he coworker, a skinny man that went by the name Spencer Reid, panted right behind her. The blonde woman sighed as waited to knock until her colleague was standing next to her._

_ "Hello? Tobias Hankle?" she called out. The door creaked open. A scraggly looking man in his early thirties peeked through the crack of the door._

_ "Yes?" he whispered, caution and wariness etched in his Tenor voice._

_** ~~~…~~~**_

_ Reid tried to creep up on his suspect as he argued with an older being. He stopped and gasped as he heard JJ scream._

_ "JJ!" Reid shouted as he tried to run back to the barn. Several gunshots echoed in the very direction. As he took a step forward to find her, the thin man was struck in the head from behind._

_ "…Shoot him you weakling. He's a Satan!" snarled the rather bitter voice. Spencer paled as he watch his attacker, Tobias Hankle, fight with his own mind._

** ~~~~Back at the cabin~~~~**

Reid trembled as "Raphael" lumbered closer.

"What do you want with me?!" he cried, trying to inch as far away from the approaching man as he could. Raphael paused.

"These humans, Charles Hankle and his boy Tobias, believe you to be a follower of Satan. When you were unconscious, I removed your soiled demon wear and found out you are a bearer of life, an Adam's Heart. Therefore, I convinced my two followers you were not wicked, by chosen and tested to bear an Angel's child." He lulled. Spencer yelped and he felt Raphael's weight cave the filthy mattress.

"No…back off!" he shrieked. Raphael blinked and began to undo his belt buckle. The torn up brown slacks fell to the ground, followed by stained underwear and the shirt. The jacket was tossed and placed over the window.

"Calm, Adam's Heart. You are sacred to bear an archangel's offspring." He said and climbed on top of the unwilling agent. Reid was sobbing as the robe was parted and his naked body was shown to his rapist. Raphael parted the resisting legs with a steady force. Spencer was openly sobbing at this point, trying with all his might to keep his limbs close. The heavier male was no match.

"Please…no." Reid whimpered, remaining still and frightful.

"This is a blessing. And now, you shall carry the seed of God within your womb." Raphael then lined his thicker body up with Spencer's virgin hole and thrusted in all the way to the hilt in one move. Spencer arched his back and screamed his agony.

_**~~~~not in the mood for a rape scene, so it's up to you to imagine what happened!~~~**_

Tobias blinked as he took in the cabin. Fear gripped his lungs as he called forth harmful memories. He took a bunch of short heavy breaths. He took in his state of being. His loins and chest were bloody, his body lacking any clothing and his manhood light without his seed.

"Tobias…don't let him hurt me…." The timid male turned on his heel to gaze at the bloody, nude form of the FBI man. He gasped as he took in the bite marks around his nipple, neck and close to the groin. The wavy hair that framed the slender face was matted and clung to his scalp. Tear streaks made small rivulets down his cheeks and his bruised lips stifled wails and moans of pain. Dry blood caked and flaked at his anal canal, as cooling coagulating drops seeped out of the torn entrance.

"…what happen?" he asked, shock written on his panicked face. Reid winced as he sat up. Used the now filthy robe, the beaten man covered his chest and genitals with the fabric. He looked him over, wincing at the damage done. The slender hands of his captive were bound with a pair of handcuffs.

"Ra…Raphael. He said I was to bear his offspring…" the honey toned man whimpered. Tobias gasped and moved closer to the crying man. He lifted his hand to move a strand of hair from his eyes. Spencer flinched.

"I'm sorry." He said, real sorrow dotting his voice. Reid whimpered and began to lean into the gentle caress of the younger Hankel.

"I didn't….I didn't want my first time to be stolen from me!" he cried. The wounded male wailed and clung to the bare chest of Tobias. Said man paused and wrapped his arms around the other, comforting him as best as he could. Reid whimpered and gave off tiny hiccups as he calmed.

"…May I…make this experience good?" Tobias asked. Reid shot up and looked at the other.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Tobias gulped and turned to fully face the other.

"You said Raphael stole your purity. Then let me try to make you feel good, not hurting." He explained. Reid stiffened and tried to back away. Tobias won't take the action and pulled the man into a kiss. The kiss was firm, yet rather gentle. It took the naked male by surprise.

_**~~~~SLASHY! Turn away now or scroll down until you see the squiggles!~~~~**_

"Tobias…" he whispered. The other man pressed his lips to the other's once more, increasing the pressure. Spencer could not help but moan as Tobias' hand trailed over his thigh and between his legs. Without warning, the blonde male grabbed the limp organ and began to stroke the pale flesh gently. Spencer moaned and subconsciously parted his legs more. Tobias took that as approval and trailed the kisses down the neck and to the chest. Reid was openly moaning now, leaning back as his captor settle between his pale legs. The younger Hankle male lifted his head and looked at the heavy eyelids guarding eyes full of lust. He planted a quick kiss on those bruised lips.

"What's your name?" Tobias asked. Spencer blinked.

"It's Spencer. My name is Spencer." He whispered his voice hoarse and quiet.

"Spencer… it fits you. 'Provider.'" Tobias rolled the name on his tongue liking the sound and texture. Said man shivered and closed his eyes.

"Tobias…" Reid sighed. Tobias smiled and continued to kiss the man's flat belly. He ran his hand over the hardening flesh of his captive and over his own. He was panting as he got down to the thinner man's groin. With a kind smile, the Hankle male lunged and took the now throbbing organ into his mouth. Spencer screamed as the warmth of the mouth sucked and licked his penis with precision and care. Tobias took his hand and tugged at his own, bringing it to full mast.

(Spencer POV)

Spencer was yelping and writhing as Tobias sucked his member. His body felt fevered.

"Tobias…" he gasped. His legs, pale and thin, began to twitch as his orgasm grew closer.

"Tobias…I'm, I'm close..." he moaned, arching his back. The young Hankle male stopped, earning a whine from the FBI agent. Spencer then mewed as he felt the bearded male's mouth kiss and nip his thighs, leaving hickies, and licked away the dried blood. He howled when Tobias blew gently across his full balls and took them into his mouth. He was writhing once more as the blonde male sucked and rolled the round orbs in his mouth. The captured agent panted as he felt one lone finger slip into his puckered hole, massaging the insides. Soon the digit was grouped with another. Both fingers scissoring and twisting the sweet entrance.

"AAHHH!" the thin male screamed, arching his back with unhindered pleasure. He could feel Tobias grinning as he rubbed his prostate.

"Spencer…you are so beautiful. I don't know why Raphael hurted you so." Tobias moaned. Spencer mewed with pent up agony as his captor lifted his thin body and flipped him onto his stomach.

"Spencer, my Provider, part those legs for me…" he purred. Reid gulped and did as he was told. He moaned rather loud as he felt rough hands run up the back of his legs and caressing his soft ass. He trembled as he felt Tobias' hair tickled his buttocks. Spencer mewed as calloused fingers parted his globes.

(Tobias POV)

Tobias licked his lips as he gazed at the naked beauty under him. He smiled and bent his head down to the assaulted hole. The slight tinge of blood wafted to his nostrils. Wetting his lips, Tobias bent forward and licked the slightly stretched pucker. He grinned and dove his tongue in further as Spencer screamed.

"Oh Spencer, thy Adam's Heart. You are so beautiful. If things were different, I would have properly dated you." He moaned. The naked man under him whimpered and raised his hindquarters onto his knees. Tobias gasped at the awe inspiring beauty before him.

Spencer was on his knees, his chest to the mattress, and his handcuffed arms under his belly. His hips were raised and legs parted wide as he was on those knobby knees. The puckered entrance glistening with his saliva and natural lubricants. He was panting, his body sprinkled with sweat as his chest heaved.

"Tobias…I'm ready." He panted. The Hankle male groaned and lined up his painfully throbbing penis with the other man's orifice. He grasped the slender hips. With a groan, he shoved his entire length deep into the hot anus. Spencer yowled as he was filled with the other man's hot organ.

"Ohh…you are so tight." Tobias moaned. He retracted his hips and slammed back in. Reid crooned as he felt the warm flesh hit his eager prostate. The pounding thrusts rocked both men on the bed. The sound of flesh slapping together echoed through the cabin. The scent of sex overpowered the crude smell of burning fish guts. Spencer panted wordlessly as he rose on to his hands. Tobias was grunting as he fell onto the lean back. He wrapped his strong arms around the lithe male's waist, driving his cock even deeper into his body.

"Spencer…oh Spencer…Take my cock, my very essence of my manhood! Let me fill you with my fertile seed!" he snarled, picking up the pace of his thrusts. Spencer gasped and yelped as he was lurched forward by the man.

"Tobias…Tobias… oh! Please, take Raphael's torture and replace it with you gentle caress!" he cried as heat and pressure built up in his belly. The feeling traveled south.

"Spencer…" he groaned. He screamed his release as he thrusted into the man once more, knocking him flat on his belly. Spencer echoed as he came collapsing onto the mattress. They lay there, panting.

Tobias pullout his limp organ from his new lover, some of his white sperm trickling out. He collapsed onto the side of the still panting male. The bearded blonde ran his hands over the slim arms bare of hair. Spencer turned his head to his side, connecting eyes with Tobias. He smiled, not caring that seminal fluid seeped from his ass. Leaning close, they kissed, tenderness flowing between them.

_** ~~~~okay…you can look now. Slash over~~~~**_

Spencer raised his head first. He held his gaze with the man next to him.

"What happens now?" he asked, worry etched into his features. Tobias sighed and sat up. He looked down at the smaller being next to him.

"I don't know. Either my father or Raphael will know what we did, and I won't be able to help." He said. Stretching his arms, Tobias Hankle got up off the dirty mattress. He bent over, giving Reid a good view of his ass, which he found nice, and grabbed his clothes. He began to slid into the fabric. Spencer sat up.

"Please…don't go." He cried, tears filling honey colored orbs. Tobias walked towards the door.

"I have to find us a new place to hide. Father and Raphael deem Marshall unsafe, so I was ordered to find better quarters. I will return shortly." He then turned back and double checked the shackle on Reid's ankle. After that, he walked out without stopping. Spencer dropped his head into his palms and cried.

** ~~~~Hankle household~~~~**

Gideon slammed his fists into the wall.

"DAMN IT! Where are they?!" he roared. Hotch stood behind him, his face stern.

"We'll find them. We will get Reid back to us. Just give a bit of time." He replied. The older agent spun and glared at the Unit Chief.

"How hotch?! The longer we wait, the further away they get!" he snarled. Hotch sighed and left the man to fester.

** ~~~Later…~~~**

Emily went over the journals and looked back at the video feeds they received. One was when "Raphael" raped their fellow agent and the other is when Tobias did as Reid was eager for the sexual act. Both disgusted her.

"Any luck?" the brunette agent spun and faced Morgan. She bit the inside of her lip.

"I think I may have something." Morgan nodded and motioned for the rest of the team to come inside the room they were standing in.

"Prentiss? Did you get anything?" Gideon asked, hope blooming in his chest.

"Tobias wrote 'I must stay and avoid Marshall. When I am there, Father hurts me. I must stay away from Marshall.'" She recited.

"Garcia! Pull up Georgia map." Hotch ordered. The tech analyst nodded and went to work. Within seconds, the map of all Rural Georgia was on the screen.

"Now, look for anything with 'Marshall.'" He ordered. The blonde woman nodded and did as such.

There. Marshall Parish." JJ pointed out. Gideon turned on his heel and slipped on his coat.

"We found them." He growled.

** ~~~Cabin~~~**

Morgan kicked the shoddy looking door off its hinges as he stormed in, gun ready.

"Clear!" he shouted other echoed his word.

"Ugh…what's that smell?" Prentiss gagged. Several gutted fish littered the floor. She dropped her hand abruptly. Morgan came up behind her, concern on his face.

"What's the matter?" he asked. Prentiss then ran out of the cabin and leaned over the railing. The raw sound of her retching was only heard.

"Hey, you okay?" the dark skinned agent asked. Emily shook her head and wiped her mouth.

"No. I don't think I'll ever be." She whispered. Morgan raised a brow.

"Care to tell us why?" he asked. Prentiss frowned and then dry heaved over the railing.

"That bed…there is so much blood on it. And semen. Oh god, what did he go through here?!" she cried. Morgan placed his gun back in its holster and wrapped his muscled arms around her.

"Reid is strong. Remember that. We'll find him." He muttered in a soothing tone. Prentiss sighed and closed her eyes.

Gideon was livid.. There was no sign of them.

"They're not here. Search the ground! The woods! All over fucking Georgia if you have to!" he shouted at the officers behind him. Several took off and began to comb through the woodland.

An hour later there was no trace. Spencer Reid and Tobias Hankle were gone.

** ~~~~AN~~~~**

And there is the first chapter of child of the Healer. I hope you enjoyed it! The second one is being written as we speak. See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay…so here is the next part of "Child of the Healer." I should warn any new readers that it's an AU. And as for the usual warnings: I don't own Spencer, Tobias, Morgan or any BAU, Criminal Minds character. Pity.

An Adam's Heart

12 weeks. Morgan stared at the empty desk in front of him, gathering dust. 12 weeks since Tobias disappeared with his friend. And now he was growing desperate to find him. He stood and walked into the meeting room. All over the board and table were files, papers, and evidence of Tobias Hankel.

"What are we missing?" he muttered to himself. Derek huffed and ran his palm over his head.

"What do you think?" an answer replied. Morgan turned and met a weary looking Jason Gideon. The older agent sighed and collapsed into one of the chairs. In his hand was the telltale leather bag that belonged to one special Doctor.

"I think we are missing Reid…wait. I know what we need to do!" Morgan then turned on his heel and ran for Hotch's office.

** ~~~ten minutes later~~~**

Morgan stood in front of the evidence board. Hotchner and Gideon stood by the door. JJ, Prentiss and Garcia sat in a semi circle around the muscular male.

"we have been profiling Tobias Hankel as if he killed Reid already. But does anyone remember what he said he was?" Derek stated. Garcia sat up straight.

"I do! He said he is an 'Adam's Heart.' But how does that help us?" the usually bubbly woman asked. Morgan smirked and turned to the smiling picture of his friend.

"Garcia, I want you to pull everything up on Spencer Reid. Medical records, memberships, everything." Garcia paused as she began to work.

"Morgan? Where are you getting at?" she asked. At this time, Hotch stepped in.

"where are you getting Agent? What does Reid have to do with anything?" Morgan grinned and flipped over a recent picture of Tobias taken by a security camera.

Tobias was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with blue converse. He wore his trademark hoodie, but in white, a winged crossed printed on the back. His hair was combed and clean. Next to him stood a tall lean woman with short chestnut hair. She wore a long sleeve light blue dress and had her head bowed. The woman also had a small chain link anklet around her ankle. She wore soft looking outdoor slippers.

"I looked at the picture some more and I noticed something. During the last feed from Tobias, Tobias fell in love with Spencer, we all saw that. He never cared about his victim's names or anything, but he asked for Reid's."

"where are getting at Morgan?" JJ asked, energy starting to build up in her being.

"Garcia, blow up the picture and focus on the woman." The blonde nodded and did as such. She gasped loudly as she stared at the picture. JJ and Prentiss touched their mouths in shock. Gideon shook and Hotch paled. Morgan grinned.

"the woman….is Reid."

**~~~Meanwhile…~~~ **_**(Warning! There is a bit of smut going on ahead. When you see the parenthesis' again, then it's over.)**_

Spencer grunted in pain as he stood on his hands and knees. His body rocked back and forth as Tobias' body, now possessed by Charles, brutally slammed into him. Charles was growling and digging his nails into his side. Blood and his body's lubricant trickled out of his orifice.

"oh…Raphael was right to keep you. You are so fucking tight." Charles snarled. He picked up his feverish pace, slamming his hips against the tender ass of his captive. The persona of Charles reached down and twisted and pinched the tender nipples of the bruised male.

With a roar, he came, filling the smaller man with his cum. Flinching, he gasped slightly as Charles pulled out of him and grabbed hold of his half hard organ. With painful sharp tugs, he came with a whimper. Charles stood and dressed, running his sperm covered hands over Spencer's bruised buttocks.

"Clean yourself up. Raphael says you need to visit a physician." He ordered. Spencer stood on shaky legs, his assailant's seed dripping down his leg. He limped over to the washroom.

_** (you can look now.)**_

Three months ago, Tobias Hankel kidnapped him. Ever since then he lived as three things: Tobias' lover/wife, Charles' personal whore, and Raphael's incubator. It was the persona of Raphael that spared his life. The arch angel part of the Hankel boy concluded he was chosen and was therefore, allowed to live. After he was kidnapped, Tobias asked him where they should go and live. On pure instinct, he muttered "Las Angeles." And that is where the two….four, lived. Tobias robbed and killed a family after Charles and Raphael proclaimed sinners of Wrath. After stealing money and jewelry, they paid off to buy a decent trailer near the outskirts of the city. The pair was surrounded by miles of desert. Spencer enjoyed standing t on the homemade porch and watching the city lights flickering in the distance like church candles. After his arrival, the stolen agent was forced to wear dresses and skirts found at thrift stores and donation areas. It took a while to get used to the feeling, but after the first day of refusing Charles, followed by a torn anus and facial bruises, he got used it. He was also not allowed to have any type of body hair. To prevent this, Raphael made Tobias take him to a special clinic to be waxed and rubbed down with a certain chemical the prevent hair growth.

Tobias, after a few days of bargaining with Raphael and his father, got a job at a nearby gas station. He pumped gas, worked the cashier, tuned up some old cars and even helped the owner with his computer every now and then. It was grunt work, but it paid well for them. Every day he was allowed to take home some of unsold goods for himself. Tobias always made sure he brought home some sort of fruit for Spencer. He made sure that he was paid in cash by his boss. One of the rewards that he got to keep one of the cars he fixed up, an old Cadillac with a convertible hood. The car was simple black with an off white door. The car was safe enough for when a baby arrives.

"Spencer?" said male jumped and finished up cleaning his body. He hurried out to meet the only one who made it bearable. Tobias stood in front of him, the soul of Charles long gone and dormant…at least for a while.

"yes? What is it?" he asked, keeping his head slightly bowed and casted down. He stood naked in front of the man, the bruises prominent on his thighs and waist. A hand rested on a forming bump on his belly.

"I spoke to Raphael. He is ordering us to go to a clinic. He wants to see if you are carrying his spawn or not. And to see if you are healthy enough to birth." He replied. Spencer sighed and hugged his waist.

"I knew it. Charles was saying something like that earlier." He muttered. Tobias bowed his head and walked over to his naked partner. The dishwater blonde male held the other thinner one to his chest, nuzzling his limp hair.

"I'm sorry. If I could, I would leave and we could live together as a normal, christen family. You, me, and the baby. No more murder, no more purging of sinners, no more father or Raphael. Just you and me, happy and raising a few kids." Spencer sighed once more and leaned into the touch.

"I know…but right now, we can just bend to your father's will and bear the brunt of it. I'll get dressed and we'll go into the city. Maybe I can do a bit of my magic and earn a bit of money." He said. Tobias smiled and watched as Spencer went to put on clean clothes.

_**"Don't let the Adam's Heart use his craft. The devil enjoys the essence of Adam's Hearts."**_ Charles growled inside his head.

"Stop it! It's not black magic! It's just a bit of a parlor trick. Only a game. And it will help with some money gathering for when Raphael's child comes." He argued back.

_**"Tobias is Right. Simple children tricks will not harm the Adam's Heart. Let him be. The Adam's Heart must not be sorrowful or hurt until the child is born."**_ Raphael responded. Tobias both sighed in relief and scowled with displeasure at the archangels' tone.

"I'm ready." Spencer stepped out of his room in a knee length dress. The dress was a soft pink, plain, with only a fig leaf embroidered over the heart. He wore flat pink leather ballet shoes and a long thin jacket. The jacket was a creamy white with a hood and it fell to his ankles, buttoning only three button at the top. A soft belt tied it close if he did not want use of the buttons.

"okay then. Les go to the doctor's." Spencer gave him a weak smile and followed him to the car.

** ~~~~Back at Quantico~~~~**

Garcia grumbled and chewed on an old lollipop stick as she went though her friends records. She just reached Reid's medicals when the tech analyst paused of a very familiar phrase.

"Patient Spencer Allen Reid, blood type A, categorized as specialty strain: Adam's Heart, type 4."

Jumping up and snatching her laptop, the busy woman ran to the meeting room.

"Guys! I found something! Look." She showed Hotch and Morgan her find. JJ rubbed her arms and Prentiss picked at her cuticles.

"I was right. Garcia can you bring up the history of an Adam's Heart?" Morgan asked.

"I can try." She typed away as quick as she could, using her skills to project her finding onto the main screen. Thousands of searches popped up, public and professional made. Wikipedia, yahoo, and Google held millions of hits.

"oh my god…" she gasped. The rest of the team turned and gazed at the woman. Garcia was pale, her mouth open and still.

"Garcia, what is it?" Hotch asked. Gideon and Morgan stood behind the unit chief and waited for an answer.

"I found the original documents on an Adam's Heart. Oh my god….this is what Reid is?!"

"Garcia…what is it?!" they asked. Garcia swallowed and made the image on her laptop appear on the larger screen. Both the medical records of Reid and the document of the Adam's Heart sat side by side. JJ looked at both papers and read the document.

~~~ _"An Adam's Heart is always recognized as a male. However, predicting one's chances at being one and giving birth to one is almost impossible. _

_ The name 'Adam's Heart' is derived from the bible. The first man, Adam, gave life to the first woman, Eve, by removing a rib near his heart. The term basically means that a male can give birth to a child. As Adam gave life from close to his heart, the name seems as such._

_ The title Adam's Heart is given to males after their first examination as a child. An Adam's Heart has certain characteristics; only one is well rounded completely shared: female reproduction organs. There are various other physical traits, but very noticeable. The signs include: slight of body, lack of abdominal muscle tone, slight puffiness in the pectoral muscles, decrease in testosterone monthly, birth canal located under prostate, increase in sexual desire, well endowed, and wide hips similar to a woman's. The mental traits are also various and noticeable. The mental traits include: intelligence, shyness around alpha male and female figures, comfortable around submissive males and females, adaptable in any environment, protective or children, and possessive over specific objects. These traits are tested on young boy children when the first signs appear: stomach aches and bloating, pain in the hips and submissive nature emerges. The child is then taken to a specialist and tested. There are four types of Adam's Heart's. _

_ Type one is uterus, but sterile ovaries. This allows a hormone surge that indicates pregnancy, but lacks a fertile egg. This is the most common type. The term for this is usually Hermaphrodite._

_ Type two is similar to type one but the uterus is too fragile and small for birth and the birth canal in nonexistent._

_ Type three is sterile ovaries, fragile womb, and too small birth canal._

_ And Type four is the rarest yet efficient type. The Adam's Heart organs are fertile, functioning, and well sized. The uterus is strong, the birth canal apparent, the ovaries produce fertile eggs and hormones are delivered regularly._

_ And Adam's Heart is heavily protected by the law. The act of rape on an Adam's Heart is punishable by thirteen years in federal prison and castration. The act of domestic violence is punishable by 30 years and 10 years hard labor. And the act of murder is punishable by death three days after capture, no exceptions, no trial." ~~~_

JJ gaped at the information she received. The room behind her was silent. Morgan was drop jawed at the information and Hotch was pale. Gideon left earlier from sickness, and Prentiss and Garcia were shaking with what they learned.

"Jesus…that is what Reid is and has to live with?!" Prentiss gasped. Garcia nodded.

"there is one more bit of information: an Adam's Heart is required to bear one child to an infertile couple, IE, donating his womb for the assigned couple. The Adam's Heart is then paid for his services for as long as the child is raised in the womb. The average price is usually 500,000 every two months and 2,000 for every year the child is raised and taken cared off. The donated infant of an Adam's Heart is also protected from abuse and such. Neglect of a donated infant is punishable by the degree of abuse. If the Adam's Heart miscarries, then Adam's Heart is required to repeat the process of bearing but through intercourse instead of insemination."

"Holy fuck…this is what Reid has to live by? It barbaric!" Prentiss gaped. Morgan gulped and glanced at the picture of his friend.

"Reid…we will find you." He vowed.

** ~~~~Hankel~~~~**

Tobias sat in the chair next to the examining table. A nurse dropped them off in the room and left after taking his blood pressure and temperature. Spencer was ordered to put on the gown, nothing underneath. The captive male shivered as he felt both Tobias' hand rubbing his bare rump and the steel surface. A knock was at the door.

"Hello there Spencer. I'm Doctor Tennent. I will be doing your examination and other sorts of tests. Now, tell me a bit about yourself." The doctor said. Tobias' eyes flashed and Spencer winced as he felt the fingers twist a bit of flesh on his hind end.

"I…I am 24 years old and I am a type four Adam's Heart." He stated. The doctor let out a whistle at the information. Tobias, now Charles, smirked with pride.

"I see…well then, your partner asked me to examine you for any diseases and pregnancy evals. First thing, I need to take your temperature again." Spencer cocked his head for the ear thermometer, but Dr. Tennent smirked and shook his head.

"No, Spencer. Mr. Hankel asked me to give a thorough and accurate exam. That means…on your side now." The captive male blushed and did as he was told. Charles was smirking and letting out small shivers of glee. Dr. Tennent undid the ties to the gown and pushed the fabric off his patient's shoulders and away from his buttocks.

_ ~~~~WARNING! This is not a slash scene, but a very graphic and sadistic exam with a sadistic doctor. If you don't want to read this part, scroll down until you see the squiggles.~~~~_

Dr. Tennent then walked over to the cupboards and pulled out a pair of clean examining gloves. He let the plastic snap on his wrist, earning a whimper from his patient. Chuckling slightly, he then grabbed a rectal thermometer that was a foot long and an inch and a half thick. It was an old fashion mercury thermometer. Applying a light coat of lubricant onto the device and to Spencer's redden hole, Dr. Tennent placed a firm yet gentle hand on Spencer's hip. Using the same hand, he parted the tender globes and aligned the thermometer with the orifice.

"Relax. Its just a temperature reading." He said. The naked male nodded and let out a breath.

"just get it over with." He then yelped as the thermometer was shoved in halfway into the entrance. He yelped again as Dr. Tennent smacked his buttock with a bruising force.

"behave. Or else I have to punish you more roughly. Your partner allowed me permission to." He sneered. Spencer whimpered and remained still and whimpering as the doctor pushed the thermometer deep inside him and twisting, making him squirm slightly.

After ten minutes of the torture, and a reddening bottom later, Dr. Tennent pulled the glass rod out hard and jotted down the reading onto a clipboard.

"hmm…your temp is a bit high, but that may be from me slamming this thing against your slutty prostate. Mr. Hankel, because of his behavior, what should his punishment be?" he smirked, his voice thick with sexual malice. Charles grinned and stood, walking behind the trembling male. Spencer flinched slightly as Charles ran a hand over his sore rear.

"I have an idea…but we'll finish with the exam and then punish him." He growled.

"good idea. Now, lets take his weight and height. Pity, this part is not as fun." Motioning Spencer onto his feet, he smirked and shook his head and pointed at the gown. Charles chuckled and grinned like a shark. Spencer blushed once more and placed the robe back on the steel table. He blushed harder and covered his exposed groin. Stepping on the scale, he flinched as the Doctor ran his hands over the soft flesh. After a minute standing with his naked hind end towards the door, he heard the Doctor mutter to Charles.

"only 120 lbs. a bit small. If you want him pregnant, he needs to gain at least thirty pounds. And he is tall! 6 feet, 5 inches. And now…blood tests! I love this part!" Dr. Tennent giggled and shoved Spencer back onto the table and went to put on fresh gloves.

Grinning, the doctor had a few small vials and a good sized needle. Walking over to the male, he grinned and took an alcohol wipe and rubbed off a spot…on his thigh. Spencer shook as he felt the sharp needle slide into the vein close to his organ. He grimaced as the blood filled the vials and drained his body. Charles grinned as the blood gathered. Finishing up, Dr. Tennent stood and gathered the vials.

"okay then. I should get plenty of details from these. I will return, Mr. Hankel, this room is soundproof. These test results will take a bit, so feel free to do what you wish." The doctor then left the room and locked the door behind him.

Charles turned onto Spencer, grabbing his waist and shoving it over onto the countertop.

"you sinner! A good Adam's Heart must be obedient! And yet you disobeyed. Adam's Heart, you have to be punished." Charles then forced the slim legs apart and pulled the hips further away from the counter. Spencer Trembled and looked over his shoulder. His honey eyes full of fears and tears.

"Please….I'll be good. Don punish me.." he begged. Charles grinned and opened one of the drawers. He pulled out an object. Spencer whimpered and clenched his fists. Charles held up a dilator and a sounding rod, a thick sounding rod. Rummaging a bit more, the personality of Charles pulled up a catheter and a ruler.

"you must be paid for your sins and disobedience." The persona then took the dilator and shoved it inside the slightly loose anus. Spencer grunted and remained still. Charles then opened the entrance more and making the device stay. The skin and muscle around the device strained and ripped as he was jostled and placed onto the table once more. Charles shoved the younger man's hips down and slid them over to the edge. Finding stirrups, the serial killer then attached the thin legs to the stirrups and went to work.

The catheter was slid into Spencer's urethra and blown up the balloon inside. Spencer squirmed and, on impulse, clenched down on the tube. Charles then took a large syringe and filled it with hot water and rubbing alcohol. He then plunged the solution into the catheter and deep into the bladder. The captured FBI agent cried as the liquid burned his bladder. Charles repeated the action three times and pulled the catheter out.

"you let one drop escape, I'll make sure you'll never disobey again." The persona threatened. Spencer whimpered and held his full bladder. Charles then shoved the sounding rod in and attached the small ring tight against his penis' head. The younger male bit back a wail of pain. A spot of blood sled down the length and dropped onto the floor. Charles then ripped the dilator out and pulled Spencer over his lap. Spencer groaned as his bladder was kneed and pushed as he remained still over the lap.

"Adam's Heart, this is punishment. When I start, recite your commandments and thank the Lord and I for sparing your sinful life." And with that, he brought the ruler down hard across the soft flesh. Spencer cried out and began to do as he was told.

_** ~~~~okay…this is a good place to stop~~~~~**_

** ~~~30 minutes later~~~**

Dr. Tennent walked into the room, a chart of the blood tests in his hand. Unlocking the door, he grinned and felt his cock pulse with heat. In front of him was his patient, over his lover's lap, being whipped on the buttocks by his lover, and crying as he muttered the ten commandments. As he watched, Dr. Tennent then trailed his hand down and palmed his swelling organ.

"…thank you Charles." Spencer whimpered. Charles then placed the ruler on the counter next to him and pinched the flesh and twisting. Spencer whimpered and clenched his jaw.

"you will listen now. The physician has returned." He growled. Spencer nodded and limped back over to the table. He winced as his abused rear met the cold steel.

"Anyway, Mr. Hankel, Spencer seems quite healthy. But his body lack protein and omega 3's. he also needs more vitamin D and K. other than that, he seems fine. Oh! Also, he is pregnant. Let me call a nurse and get them to wheel in a ultrasound." Spencer paled as he watch the doctor fetch a nurse. He gave Charles a side glance and relaxed as he took in the more gentle eyes of Tobias.

"Tobias…I'm pregnant." He said. Tobias gasped and held his lover's hand.

"Oh Spencer. Raphael and I are so happy….oh Lord, what happened?" he gasped as he took in his companion's appearance. Shrugging of his sweater, he placed the cloth on the table, giving a bit of warmth to his lover.

Spencer's penis was still dripping blood, a large sounding rod tight over his head. A slight swell was prominent as his bladder strained to be released. Bruises lined his thighs, the back of his legs, and the now blackened buttocks. The orifice was slightly stretched.

"….i was bad. The doctor and your father decided I was bad and needed punishment." He whispered. Tobias gazed at the male and pulled him to his side. He rubbed the cold shoulders and petted the chestnut hair.

"Spencer, my Provider. I promise this is will be over soon." He whispered, kissing the smaller male's forehead.

"Alright! Now, lets look at that baby! Mr. Hankel, if you could just scoot over a bit." Dr. Tennent then wheeled the large machine over to the table and frowned as he glanced at the sweater.

"the sweater stays. After this, we'll get ready to leave. No more torturing my lover." Tobias growled. Spencer whimpered and leaned close to his captor.

"…fine." Dr. Tennent then frowned and smeared the gel over his patient's belly. Taking the wand, he ran the device over the soft stomach and turned to face the screen.

The monitor made a thumpthump-thumpthump, and revealed a tiny thing inside. The small thing pulsed and shifted. Tobias made out a tiny pair of eyes, arms and forming legs. He wiped away the tears which gathered in his eyes.

"There it is…your baby. From the look of things, the conception was roughly 12 weeks ago." Dr. Tennent then stood and pushed the equipment away.

"okay now. Let me just write down the things you need and you can go."

Spencer was quick to dress.

** ~~~~later that day…~~~~**

Spencer rubbed his belly as Tobias drove home. The tiny swell gave him comfort as the two of them pulled up to their home. Earlier, the two gathered fruit and fresh meat and some medical supplies. Spencer was munching on a pear as Tobias unlocked the trailer door.

"Why don't go rest Spencer. I have o tell Raphael and father the news." He said.

"Okay." Spencer then snagged another pear and went to his room.

_**"So…the Adam's Heart is pregnant. God should be pleased we have such bounty."**_ Charles's voice echoed inside Tobias head.

"he is three months pregnant. And I have to go and get some stuff so he and the baby are healthy." Raphael spoke up.

_**"the Adam's Heart must now stay here, where no harm should befall him and his sacred womb. He must not be allowed to leave."**_

"…I understand. I'll tell him so he won't be upset."

_**"listen boy! He is not your lover, or your wife! He is the incubator for the birth of an angel. When the baby is born, he will be purged of his sins and sent to hell."**_ Charles growled. Tobias gulped and nodded.

"I understand."

** ~~~~the next night ~~~~**

Spencer frowned and reread the dusty tome of a bible once more. The door was locked from the outside, so he could not leave. Tobias placed a lock on the door and left more food for him. A fan and an AC hummed in the kitchen, blowing chilly air as he sat in the living room. Rubbing his belly, he turned on the dingy TV on the crummy chair they found. The first thing he saw was the news. The headline stated a murder and robbery going on.

_"…The suspect now stands inside, holding one of the hostages at gunpoint. Already, four hostages have been killed as the suspect holds the fifth in jeopardy. Hang on…I'm getting word that the suspect has been identified. The suspects names is…Tobias Hankel, I repeat, the suspect has been identified as Tobias Hankel. Hankel has been wanted for murder, and the kidnapping of a FBI agent, Dr. Spencer Reid."_ His picture flashed on the screen. _"Agents believe he has Dr. Reid held up somewhere secluded…hang on…a Hostage has just wounded Hankel! I repeat! Hankel has been injured!" the news reporter then transferred the camera to the scene. Spencer began to pant and turn pale._

_ Tobias stood inside a small store, the revolver aimed at a man on his knees, a woman held in front of him by the hair. The woman was crying and uttering some script. Four other bodies lay bleeding behind him. A knife jutted out of his side, right where his appendix would be. Outside, a series of officer's aimed their weapons at the man. a sniper's laser was pointed at his chest._

_ "hang on…I just got word that Hankel is demanding something. Let us listen in."_

_ 'You are all the followers of Satan! I am the will of God!' it was Charles persona echoed._

_ "wait….it seems that Hankel is fighting…with himself." The camera focused on Tobias, who was holding his head and screaming. He shot up and gazed directly at the camera._

_ "Don't let him die. Save my Adam's Heart!" he shouted. Tobias then set himself firm and pointed the gun at the officers. Several shots rang out. Tobias fell, the gun still in his hand. The camera focused on his face as he choked out blood._

_"He is in a house on the outskirts of town, ten miles out on a crumbling paved road. I'm so sorry, Spencer." The light faded out of his eyes_. Spencer turned off the TV and ran to the windows. Taking a bed sheet, he grabbed several bright colored sauces and wrote on the sheet. He shoved the sheet out of the opening of the AC and waited.

** ~~~~ later…~~~~**

An LA cruiser scanned the desert for the said trailer. Parking, the officer shaded his eyes and looked across the barren desert. Squinting, he focused on a shape in the distant and fading light. A large crumpled bed sheet hung out of a trailer window with the words, spelled in large letters, "HELP ME!" turning on his sirens, the officer started his car and sped over to the trailer.

Running up the steps, he gnashed his teeth at the lock on the outside. Pounding his fist against the door, he called out.

"Hello! LAPD! I have to shoot the lock off, so please remain out of distance of the door!" pulling out his gun, he took aim and shot off the lock. Kicking in the door he scanned the living room in hopes of life. Keeping his gun ready, the pressed the call button on his walkie talkie.

"I need an EMT out here. The location is unaddressed, about ten miles from the city and estimated 500 yards from the road." He said.

"Copy that. Sending help your way." Turning it off, he began to search the house. Glancing into the kitchen, he stopped as his eyes fell onto an unconscious figure. Holstering his weapon, the officer bent down and roused the person.

"Hello? Are you alright? Are you Spencer Reid?" the figure shifted and opened honey colored eyes.

"…yes. Just…take me home." And with that, Spencer lunged up and wrapped relieved arms around the officers' neck. Heavy sobs echoes the barren house.

**~~~~AN~~~~**

And there is the second chapter. Wow….over five thousand words. Please review and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Well, here is the third chapter of the story! Please note I don't own Reid, Hotch, Gideon or Morgan, I own nothing but the layout of the story. Pity.

**~~~~Do touch me! ~~~~**

Spencer took in a deep breath as a nurse connected a monitor to his belly. Another held his legs in stirrups as she gave an internal ultra sound. The wand slid into his abused orifice. He grunted.

"I'm sorry Dr. Reid, but we have to make sure the baby is healthy and well." The nurse soothed. He nodded and took another deep breath. The slim wand eased into his birth canal/vagina. It left and odd feeling.

"It's alright. I'm just sore." He replied. The two nurses smiled. The one nurse connecting the monitor finished her duty and left without a backwards glance.

"We could still do a rape kit, and I can ask the doctor if there are any painkillers I can give you."

"There's no need for a rape kit. I know who did this to me and he's dead. And if I can have a painkiller, no narcotics or opiates." The rescued male muttered. The kind nurse smiled and finished with the ultra sound. With a clean tissue, she wiped off the residue lubricant and settled the pregnant male's feet back down. She ushered him into the bed.

"The baby looks fine. But you also have some severe bruising in your anus along with a torn rectum and a small polyp forming near your vaginal entrance." She informed, "I can attach a special type of monitor that can allow you see the baby 24/7, if that's alright with you."

"I won't mind. I want to see my baby." He replied. The nurse bowed her head and placed a few small devices on his still tiny belly. She attached a few wires to an extra screen. The screen let out a hyper high pitch whine and dulled as the picture focused.

"There we are…look, your baby is starting to suck its thumb." She said. Spencer gasped at the screen. It was a more visual picture. Color, and the young man smiled as he watched the baby inside him squirm and flex inside it's new home. The nurse smiled and stood to leave, but was stopped as Spencer tugged lightly on her sleeve.

"…may I ask for a favor?" Spencer asked. The nurse nodded.

"Can you call my friend? His name is Derek Morgan and he works for the FBI of the BAU branch. Tell him that his Pretty Boy is waiting for him in LA." The nurse nodded and jotted down Morgan's number. As she left, Spencer glanced at the screen to his left. A faint rapid "thumpthump thumpthump thumpthump…" echoed in his ears. He smiled and placed a hand on his swelling belly. The image of the baby had a tiny shadowing moment as his palm covered a sensor. Apparently, his baby did not like that and turned from the sensor. He laughed.

"My baby, she's okay. All mine…" he whispered to his belly. Reid looked up and frowned as two police officers walked in. one was the officer who rescued him.

"Dr. Reid, we would like to ask a few questions." One said. Sighing, the said doctor sat up and glared at the two LEOs. One held a pad a of paper and a pen, the other a coffee.

** ~~~~Quantico~~~~**

Morgan was ready to give up. Three months has passed without word. The bald agent sighed and began to pack away the files. Photos, video feeds, and case note were sadly packed into a box labeled "Hankel/Reid case." Garcia helped, her sobs the only sound in the quiet room. Prentiss bowed her head and began to clear off the desk which belonged to her friend. JJ helped, scanning over the stuff that crowded the desk: several small packets of Alka-Seltzer tablets, a water bottle, several books, a gaudy looking hat that read 24, old case files, and the photos.

JJ choked back a sob as she glanced over picture of her good friend Reid awkwardly wear redskins war paint and a jersey for her, randomly wearing a fez with Garcia, Morgan and him arm and arm laughing, reading the Jack as Hotch smacked him on the head with a coloring book, Haley hugging him to her breasts with a jealous Hotch frowning, Gideon and Reid playing a messed up version of Sorry!, Morgan sticking a cupcake on top of the unruly hair with Spencer having a bit of a panic attack, and a rare picture of Strauss planting a kiss on the boy's cheek. The last picture did it. JJ collapsed to her knees and wailed.  
"its all my fault!" she screamed, her tears creating large rivulets down her face. Garcia kneeled down next to the mourning woman.

"Its not your fault Jayje, you are not to blame for what has happened…" she stated. The distraught blonde whipped around and glared at the plump woman. Her blue eyes vibrant with angry guilt filled tears.

"IT IS MY FAULT! IF I HADNT GONE INTO THE BARN, AND FOLLOWED REID INSTEAD, HE WOULD STILL BE HERE! HE WOULD NOT HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED OR TORTURED OR RAPED!" she screamed. Other unit chiefs were escorting their teams away from the mourning group. Gideon placed a hand on the weeping woman's shoulder.

"Don't blame yourself. If anyone's to blame… its me." JJ looked up at the man.

"How? How is it your fault?" She asked, her voice cracking.

"None of this would have happened if I never scouted him. He could have a safer, more fulfilling job. But I convinced him to join the BAU." The elder agent then sunk to his knees in defeat.

"Agent Morgan?" another agent from the centre team came running up with a gleeful smile on his face. Derek scowled at the other man's joy.

"What do you want Anderson?" he snapped. Anderson's smile faltered, but he beamed.

"You have a phone call." He grinned. Morgan's eyebrow twitched in irritation. Keeping his fatal glare at the other agent, he walked to his desk and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Is this SSA Derek Morgan of the BAU?" Morgan stood straight, motioning the team over to him.

"yes. May I ask who is this?"

"My name is Nurse Hope at the Las Angeles Community Hospital. I have been asked by a Spencer Reid to tell you that 'your Pretty Boy is waiting for you.' He said you'll know." Morgan dropped the phone, the nurse still chattering away. Hotch picked up the discarded electronic and hung it up.

"Morgan?" he asked. Derek then grinned and wrapped his boss in a bone crushing hug.

"I'm going to LA." He announced. Hotch struggled in his grasp.

"What the hell… let me go!" he ordered. The gleeful agent dropped him and began to grab the dusty messenger bag and the familiar scarf. He slid into his thick coat and grabbed his car keys.

"Garcia, can you watch Clooney for me?" Penelope jolted.

"sure… but why?"

"I'm going to LA!" he shouted. JJ stood and scowled at the crazed man.

"Why?" she demanded. Morgan turned and grinned at the confused group.

"I'm bringing Spencer home!" he cried out. Hotch and Gideon staggered and fell into chairs, JJ collapsed and nearly hit the floor if Prentiss didn't grab her. Garcia was openly sobbing with joy.

** ~~~~Spencer~~~~**

"…I swear the god, if you ask me one more time if I want to press charges, I am going to scream!" Spencer shouted. The officer asking questions backed up as his partner stood by the doorway, drinking a coffee and laughing. The first officer scowled and reached to calm down the frustrated "mother" to be.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" he screamed. Spencer snatched his hand away and grabbed carelessly displaced scalpel and brandish the tool in front of him. The officer jumped away from the stressed male. A nurse came running in, a frown on her face.

"What are you doing to my patient?!" she growled. The interrogating officer held up his hands. His partner was choking back his laughter.

"I wasn't doing anything! He started to get disconcerting!" the officer cried. The nurse puffed up in anger and waved her arms in their direction.

"Leave! Both of you! You are disturbing my patient! Now! Shoo!" the two officers scurried away. Turning back to Reid, the nurse began to check all his vitals and did a quick scan over his fetus' vitals. She hummed as the baby's heartbeat rapidly at its mother's distress.

"everything seems alright now. But I'll get something to calm you down."

"actually, I'm a bit hungry, and I'm craving." Spencer nervously announced.

"okay then. What would you like?" the nurse asked. Spencer Reid blushed and kept his head down.

"I actually would like some spinach with a ham and potato soup and peaches." He stuttered. The nurse chuckled and smiled at the prone male.

"I'll get your meal. Would you like if the officers came in again?"

"no. just the tall one with red hair."

"I understand. Oh, and I called your friend." Spencer looked up sharply. Hope shimmered in his eyes. Nurse Hope smiled at the man.

"you did? What did he say?" he asked.

"from what I could tell, speechless and in shock." Nurse Hope then walked towards the door. Spencer closed honey colored eyes and smiled.

"Derek…"

** ~~~~Meanwhile…~~~~**

Officer Faith was chuckling at his partner who was mumbling curses under his breath.

"Damon, if you backed down, we may have gotten somewhere." He grinned, voice ripe with mirth. Damon scowled and stood to his full height, although much shorter than his partner.

"Fuck you, Angeles. We still haven't told him." Damon snarled. Officer Faith sighed and sipped his heavily sugar dosed coffee, or as his partner put it, coffee flavored sugar water.

"if just jumped straight to the point, he wouldn't need to pull the blade on you. He's pregnant for fucks sake." Damon scoffed and glared as the nurse chuckled at what the man said.

"So fucking what? The dude's a knocked up tranny. Besides, I do what I always do: give my victims a choice and then tell them bad news. I still don't know why we are ordered to protect a damn transvestite who happened to be knocked up." He growled. Angeles sighed and smacked his hand to the back of his companions head.

"Dumbass! Dr. Spencer Reid is not a tranny! He's an Adam's Heart, and that's why we are here. The law states all Adam's Hearts must be protected and given rightful justice. And discrimination towards them is sentenced to three years of payless hard labor and a flogging…not sure about the last part though." Officer Faith rolled his eyes in disgust at his partner and turned his back to him. Officer Damon paled.

"An Adam's Heart? Are you fucking kidding me?! I thought they were just stories!" he cried. Faith smiled and shook his head.

"Nope! They are as real as daylight. And we must do what we are told…especially me." He whispered the last part. Damon peered at his partner, cocking his eyebrow.

"Especially you? What the hell do you mean by that?" he asked. Officer Faith smiled and looked towards the window. He smiled as he noticed a slim, dark haired male skidded across the pavement and running up the stairs.

"I was raised to protect the Adam's Hearts of the Reid/Romanov family." Faith said. Damon stuttered and stood.

"What? What the hell does that mean?!" he asked. Officer Faith sighed and sipped his drink.

"This is a tradition. Every major family that houses a major strain of Adam's Hearts is given a lesser family to protect them. There are seven families of stage four Adam's Heart, well…actually there are now six, because the Romanov and Reid family married each other. My family and the Hope family protect this one. It is our duty and honor to serve the Adam's Heart. Besides, what did you think when I volunteered to find him?" Angeles Faith smiled and watched as the nurse came up to the two LEO's. Officer Damon spared a look over to the prone male in the bed. Spencer was giggling as he watched his unborn infant move inside him on the monitor.

"…I understand. Thank you Hope." Nurse Hope bowed and went to see if Reid's meal has arrived. Angeles turned and faced his partner.

"Adam's Hearts really are the important in our society?" he asked. Faith looked down at his fellow officer.

"Yes. If you must know, Adam's Hearts have been the backbone of our country for hundreds of years. When several outbreaks happened, Adam's Heart provided wombs for repopulation, they donate their eggs for waiting couples, and they stood behind leaders as healers, advisors and lovers. Many of them went into military as medics and lovers for the soldiers." Officer Faith then walked away towards the pregnant patient. Damon shuddered and collapsed into a chair.

"Fuck…now how am I supposed to tell him that the Hankel male survived?

** ~~~~Hankel~~~~**

Tobias blinked awake. Sharp peals of agony coursed through his chest and abdomen. A slight clink of metal on metal hade the blonde turn his head towards the sound and gasped as a pair of handcuffs held him to the bed he laid in.

"Where…where am I?" he croaked. An officer turned and looked down at him.

"You live…Tobias Hankel. And you are under arrest for murder, kidnapping of a federal agent, the rape and abuse of an Adam's Heart and hostile robbery. Something says quick death sentence." He recited. Tobias coughed and sat up.

"May I… may I have some water?" the officer nodded and gave the Hankel man a small cup of water. Tobias sipped the cool liquid.

"Thank you." The officer nodded and placed the cup next to the man.

"You're welcome." The Blonde male rested his head back on the cool pillow.

"May I ask is Spencer okay?"

"The agent? He's fine. A bit malnourished and a few minor injuries, but otherwise he's fine. Him and the baby." Tobias gasped and shot up and stared at the LEO.

"He's safe? Him and our baby?" he asked. The officer chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, he's fine. But I don't think you'll live long enough to see the two of them." He stated. Tobias sighed and smiled.

"at least he's safe. I have no regrets." Tobias and the Officer shared a look. The LEO sighed and placed a hand on the man's leg.

"I know." He said and stood outside the room.

As he left, Tobias sighed and glanced over to the window. Night has fallen. He relaxed and closed his eyes. He smiled at the silence in his head.

"I can't hear my father anymore. Or Raphael." He muttered to himself. Smiling, he drifted off to sleep.

**~~~~AN~~~~**

And there is the third chapter. Shorter than I would have liked, but oh well. Please review and tell me what you like!


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to the fourth chapter of Child of the Healer. I can see that many of you have been waiting. Okay, I have absolutely no ownership of Reid, Morgan or even The Hankel men. I do own Officer Faith, Nurse Hope and others as such.

_** ~~~~just say it!~~~~**_

Morgan stood in front of the hospital, an overnight bag over his shoulder and stubble beginning to form on his scalp and chin. Just up ahead is the man he searched for three months. He searched the windows for any sign of the smaller man.

"Sir? May I be of assistance?" a Doctor asked. Morgan turned to face the other male. The Doctor was tall, and had a gentle face. Warm eyes twinkled as they looked him over.

"ah…I was just realizing that my best friend, who went missing for three months, is just up there on the third floor." He stated. The doctor chuckled and ushered him inside the building.

"Your friend's name…what is it?" the kind doctor asked. The bald agent smiled and pulled out a picture of him and Reid fighting over the last piece of chocolate cake. Spencer's hair was shorter and had blue frosting on his face and in his hair, Morgan for some reason was balancing a cupcake o his head. The doctor took it and smiled at the image.

"Ah, I know this young man. Super kind. Spencer Reid if I remember. He has grown into a fine young man since I last saw him. Nurse Hope is in charge of him." The doctor replied. Morgan brightened.

"What room? Please, tell me. I waited so long for him." Derek begged. The kind doctor smiled and handed him back the photo.

"Third floor, room 333. There will be two officers in front of the doorway." He stated. Morgan smiled and actually hugged the physician.

"Thank you…may I ask your name?" the doctor smiled.

"I'm Raphael. Arch Angel Raphael. Take of the boy and his child. Oh and, tell him the truth. I guarantee he won't be upset over it." Morgan nodded and ran to the door. He skidded to a stop in front.

"Raphael…Arch Angel Raphael…holy fuck." He stated. He just met the Raphael. The Healer of Man.

** ~~~~Spencer~~~~**

The pregnant male sighed as he rubbed his full stomach. Nurse Hope smiled and handed him a cup of warm milk.

"Drink this. It'll help with lactation later in life." She stated. Nurse Hope smiled as her charge downed the milk. Reid sighed and stood.

"I have to move around a bit. Getting kind of edgy." He stated, blushing. Nurse Hope chuckled and help him up.

"Alright now, but don't stay on your feet for long. You are still healing. Officer Faith should be coming by soon. In the meantime, and I have to ask this, do you wish to press charges on Tobias Hankel?" she asked. Reid sighed and stood by the window. He watched as ant sized men and women bustled about.

"Why do you people are always asking me that? Tobias is Dead." He let out a sigh once more and took a seat by the window. Nurse Hope gasped.

"No one told you?" she asked.

"Told me what?

"Dr. Reid, Tobias Hankel lived. He's just down the hall recovering from surgery. Earlier this morning he was sentenced to a castration and estrogen injection. When he heals, he will be given a choice of serving 40 years of lard labor and the rest in a comfortable prison for life, or swift execution." Nurse Hope bit her lip as she watch her charge become silent and still.

"…he lived?" he asked.

"Yes. And he has told his guard that Raphael and his father has disappeared. His mind is empty." She explained. Spencer smiled and began to laugh softly.

"Charles and Raphael has disappeared huh? Has anyone proved it?" he asked. Nurse Hope blinked.

"Proved it? How?" she asked. Spencer snapped up and stood, rage and terror flaring in his eyes.

"Prove it that no one else is in his head! Prove to me that Charles Hankel is gone and in hell! That the so called Angel Raphael is vanquished!" he cried. Spencer then moved into a corner of the room and curled into a tight ball to protect his growing infant. Realizing his condition, the nurse nodded and ran out of the room.

"Dr. Reid?" looking up, the agitated male caught sight of the doctor in charge of him.

"What is it?" he asked. The doctor frowned at the attitude, but shrugged it off as his patient was pregnant.

"Someone came to see you." Looking up, he gasped.

"I've come to take you home Pretty Boy."

"Morgan…" Derek smiled and ran to his friend. Spencer cried and held him as they connected.

"I have been looking for you for so long." Spencer cried and buried his elated face into his friend's chest. Morgan smiled and held him close, afraid to let go.

"Derek… I was so terrified!" the thinner male wailed. Morgan rubbed his back in a soothing motion, making soft shushing sounds to calm him.

"I know…and I've come to take you home. I refuse to see you gone again." And with that, Morgan lifted Spencer's face to his and allowed his instincts and emotions take over. Their lips touched and their embrace deepened.

"I love you Pretty Boy. I never realized it until you disappeared, and I was a wreak. Never again should I feel that way. Spencer, when we return…will consider going out with me?" the dark skinned agent asked. His pale companion smiled and kissed him once more.

"Yes."

** ~~~~three days later, Tobias' trial~~~~**

"Tobias Gabriel Hankel. The verdict find you guilty of third degree murder, the domestic abuse of an Adam's Heart, the act of Rape of an Adam's Heart and the kidnapping of a federal agent." The judge boomed. Tobias kept his head low. Spencer sat on a bench in the crowd. He wore a loose dress shirt and comfortable cotton pants. Derek stood vigil over him, proudly wearing his gun and badge in sight. Reid rubbed the small lump under the shirt.

"Tobias, you have a choice: serve your sentence of 40 years, or a swift public execution. Choose now." The judge ordered. Tobias sighed and stood tall. His face set firm and determined.

"Your honor, I choose to be executed." The crowd behind him murmured their confusion.

"I never had a good life, and when my father died and my mind revived him inside me, I killed so many people. I don't want to tarnish this world anymore with the vile nature inside me. I shall be executed and my Provider can live the life he desires. If I may, can I request my execution to take place later today? The faster I'm gone, the better." The jury and crowd were murmuring and discussing his request. Spencer gasped and leaned close to Derek.

"Why is he asking for that? You know there is only one way for public execution for a crime against and Adam's Heart. He can't want to go through that!" he cried. Morgan sighed and held the crying mother to be.

"I think he does. You heard him. He wants you to live the life you deserve. And for you to live in peace, he has to die. And he knows that." The darker male held his counterpart to his side, comforting him.

**~.~.~.~.~**

Tobias smiled as he announced the sentence he desired. The twinges of pain coursing through his groin from his stitches caused him to wince as he sat down. Turning to look over his shoulder, he gasped as he saw the one person he thought wouldn't show up. Spencer sat almost directly behind him.

"Spencer, my provider." He whispered. Spencer stiffened and look into his eyes. A hint of fear reflected inside them.

"Tobias…are they really gone? Is Raphael and Charles really gone?" he asked. The blonde man smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, for the first time in a long time, my head is actually empty of voices. I think when I was shot… they died, but I lived. And I know my crimes. I will take my sentence with pride." He stated. Spencer's smile seemed to lighten the room.

"You could have taken the years and classic punishment. You don't have to kill yourself. But…I'm happy you are finally yourself once more." He whispered back. Tobias smiled.

"I am too. I have just one request my Provider." The Hankel male smiled and reached over to cup the smaller male's face. Spencer stiffened, but relaxed. Morgan was frowning as he observed the exchange.

"What is it?" Spencer asked. Tobias smiled and glanced down to the covered belly.

"My execution is Firing squad on screen and in Center Park. But I want to do something more personal." Reid frowned and waited for the final word.

"What do you want?" Spencer asked.

"I want to be shot once. And I would be honored and grateful if you were the one to end my life. Spencer, my Provider…I ask you to be my executioner."

** ~~~~Nurse Hope and Officer Faith~~~~**

"Hope, our job is done. Spencer is back where he should be, and the other man is entering his final minutes. We can leave now while we are still unknown." Angeles whispered. The nurse frowned and glanced at her counterpart.

"I know…but I don't want to leave. I finally am able to fit in. are you….are you sure it's time?" she asked, her voice starting to hitch. Officer Faith nodded.

"I'm never wrong." Sighing, Nurse Hope stilled and stood straight.

"It guess it's time. Let's head to the roof." Faith nodded and followed his female friend. As they came to the roof, the nurse took a step onto the edge. Faith followed suit.

"It's been so long since I felt the sky." Faith sighed and took off the stiff uniform of the law enforcement. Hope nodded and hulled the pink scrubs off her frame. Both stood naked in the warm light. Closing their eyes, they took each other's warm palms and stepped off.

A golden light filled Faith as he opened his eyes, the blue sky

Rubbing against his bare skin. He opened his mouth and laughed. Hope was laughing at his side, her wings back to their blue grey hue. The light surrounded the two. They were free.

**~.~**

Spencer sighed and looked to the sky as he exited the courtroom. Tobias was being prepared for his death. He sighed and sat on a bench.

A small cooing made him look down. The pregnant male smiled. At his feet were two fat doves, watching him and pecking at tiny ants by his feet.

One dove was a dark blue grey, with black freckles. A white star shape over his breast stood out against the feathers. His companion was a lighter color, with pinkish white patches over her breast and body. A dark Red Cross shape was on her forehead. The darker dove flew up and landed in his lap. A warmth surrounded the pregnant male. The female cooed and flew up to his shoulder. She cooed once more and rubbed her tiny head.

"Go on. Fly away home. I'm sure your family misses you." He whispered. The two doves bowed and flew towards the sun. They were gone.

** ~~~~later that day~~~~**

Morgan smiled as Spencer curled into the blankets on the bed. The hotel they stayed in had only one bed left, but it was a king size so they managed.

"Derek….when does our plane leave?" Spencer asked, a pleasant grin on his lips. Morgan smiled and shed his shirt, leaving his chest bare.

"Tonight at 7. In an hour, we have to be at the execution so you can stand as a witness to his death. Then we are heading home." He replied. Spencer hummed and curled into his blanket.

"Derek…I have to tell you something." Sitting up, Spencer kept his head low as he faced his older friend. Morgan smiled and sat down next to him.

"Then tell me." He replied, a small smile slowly turning into a worried frown.

"Promise you won't be upset?" Reid asked, voice small. Derek smiled.

"I won't be mad. What's wrong Pretty Boy? What do you have to tell me?" he asked, fearing for the worse. Spencer trembled and raised his shirt. Taking Morgan's hand, he placed the larger agent's larger palm flat against the small swell of his stomach.

"I'm….I'm pregnant." He was not expecting that!

** ~~~~Quantico~~~~**

Gideon gulped down the rough drink. The bottle of cheap liquor rested half empty on his desk. The glass in his hand swiveled in a dull gold circle.

"Gideon, Morgan has Reid and they should be arriving by the end of the night…Gideon?" JJ frowned at the older man. Gideon let out a belch and stood on weak legs.

"JJ, I'm old. And I failed to keep Spencer safe." He slurred. A packet of papers were thrown her way, along with the credentials of the bureau. His gun hung in his hand, loose and unarmed.

"What are you doing Gideon? Spencer's back, he's coming home." She said, fear beginning to grow inside her. Jason Gideon laughed and opened the desk drawer. A shiny copper bullet gleamed in his fingers. Opening the chamber, the drunk agent slid in two of the seed shape bullets into the barrel. He cocked the gun and pointed it at the Blonde liaison. JJ was swift and drew her gun as well.

"Don't do it Gideon." She growled. Her baby Glock locked onto her superior. Gideon grinned. He snapped the safety of the weapon off. JJ stiffened and did the same, her body shaking, but firing arm steady.

"I'm not the only one to blame. JJ, you allowed him to leave. You are guilty too." And shots were fired.

** ~~~~AN~~~~**

Short, yes…but I love leaving you people in suspense. Tell me what you want to happen and what you enjoyed! _Arrivederci_!


	5. Chapter 5

Child of the Healer has become my best story! Thank you Deathangel67, wolfnymph1, strifylover13 (my first review!), and everyone else! Here is the next chapter! I bet you won't see this coming!

Please note, I don't own Spencer, Morgan, Tobias, JJ or others!

** ~~~the sounding of the bells~~~**

Morgan took a deep breath as he calmed. Spencer bit his lip as he watched the more dominate male stand. The pregnant male took a step beck.

"Please…say something." He asked. Derek fumed.

"WHAT SI THERE TO SAY?! YOU ARE FUCKING PREGNANT BY THAT SON OF A BITCH'S BASTARD KID! God! Are going to abort it?" he shouted. Spencer's eyes went wide and brimmed with tears.

"Oh hell no! You're keeping it? That fucker raped you! And you are keeping his spawn!" Derek shouted. Spencer whimpered and cringed. He curled into a protective ball away from his friend.

"Please, Derek….don't be mad. I can't kill it! It's my baby too!" Reid shouted back. Derek stopped and looked down at his friend. Spencer was curled into a ball, cowering away from him. His best friend. He promised not to be mad, and yet blew a fuse.

"Oh shit…Pretty Boy I'm so sorry. I don't what came over me." Derek knelt and eased his pregnant friend to his feet. Spencer sniffed as warm tears fell on his curled up fists.

"I don't care if my baby was born from rape, it's mine! And he or she deserves to live as well!" Spencer screamed, his voice panicked and eyes bright with fear.

"Spence, I'm sorry. I was just surprised." Morgan whispered. Reid sobbed and hugged his stomach.

"Please, let me keep my baby! Just take me home and I'll leave you be!" he cried.

"Whoa, Spencer….I won't leave you. I was just surprised. Please, calm down and let me help." The darker male asked. Reid sniffed and wiped away his tears.

"You'll help? You're not blaming me for keeping my baby?" he whimpered. Derek smiled and kissed the younger male's eyes.

"No… oh Pretty Boy, I was upset. You have been gone and hurt for so long. And you have no choice but carrying the child of your captor." Spencer smiled.

"I know…but I can assure you, my baby will be nothing like his father!" he snarled.

"I know. And I'm sorry for snapping at you." Morgan wrapped the distraught male in his grasp, Spencer whimpered and fought to stop his tears.

"Let's get something to eat, and head over to the execution. You must be hungry." The larger man exclaimed. Sighing, the long haired male nodded and slipped on his shoes.

** ~~~~Diner~~~~**

"Welcome to Freddie's! I'm Star, and I shall be your waiter tonight. Now….may I start you off with drinks?" chirped a waitress. Star wore a short skirt, frilly and striped pink. A similar top and hair full of stiff glitter and stars shone in the light.

"Star…I'll have a Dr. Pepper, no ice and maybe some water." Morgan purred, making Star blush.

"And I will have an iced tea, a lemonade and a coke. Can I get some extra lemons for the lemonade?" Reid asked. Star's jaw dropped.

"Uh…sure. I'll be back with your drinks!" she took off. Spencer chuckled and picked up his menu.

"I'm starving….what should I eat? Oh! There are so many choices!" the hyper male asked. Derek chuckled and looked at his own template of food.

"The chuck steak and fries look delicious. I'm getting that, what are getting Spence?" Morgan asked. Reid hummed and looked over the choices.

"I think I would like the… grilled cheese with potato soup. Oh! I may get some more stuff as well." He stated. Derek laughed.

"That's right, how the fuck did I forget? You're pregnant. Order all you want, just make sure you have enough room for later because when we get back, Garcia is going stuff you like a pig."

"Great." Reid grumbled, earning another laugh from his friend.

** ~~~45 minutes later~~~**

Spencer sighed with glee as he rubbed his full stomach. From the light fluttering inside his womb, his baby was happy too!

"I haven't had a decent meal in ages….thanks Morgan. I will repay soon." He said. Derek belched and smiled.

"Don't worry about it, Spence. It was just dinner." He grinned. Spencer smiled.

"I will repay you one way or another."

"I know…come on. We got to go to the execution." Morgan replied. Spencer frowned, but stood and followed the older male.

** ~~..~~**

Tobias grunted as his tender crotched rubbed against his boxers as they fell to the floor. A shower stall with fresh soap and clothes sat to his side. Turning on the water to his desired heat, he stepped under the spray of water. The warm heat made him hiss. The blonde glanced down at the water collecting at his feet. Blood, dirt, grime and other substances turned the water black. A knock at the door made him look up.

"Mister Hankel? I was sent to help you get ready." Woman called out. Stiffening with embarrassment, Tobias used his clean towel to cover his groin.

"Umm…if you wouldn't mind, may you go back and see if a male could help instead?" he stuttered. The attendant chuckled.

"'m sorry, but no one else wishes to help you. You did rape and abuse an Adam's Heart. Only women staff are on hand." She mentioned. Tobias sighed and removed the towel. The attendant took a deep breath.

"You need to be shaved and scrubbed down with the lye soap." She demanded and shoved the naked man back into the shower. Tobias remained still as the girl turned off the water and scrubbed him down with a burning soap. The lather stunk something horrid. The girl nodded her head and began to shave away his hair. He flinched when the sharp razor neared his crotch.

"You don't have to worry about me nicking anything. There is nothing to cut." She mentioned and was quick to slice the last patch of hair. Turning the water back on, she made the water run ice cold and Tobias yelped as the icy shards sliced and numbed his skin. She turned the water off and handed him a clean towel.

"Dry off now and get dressed. We head to the shooting docks now." Tobias slid on a white shirt, and black slacks. A Red Cross mark etched over his heart. He slid his feet into brown shoes and held out his hands for handcuffs. With his head low, he followed the attendant out the door and into a concealed van. The drive was short and silent. Taking a breath, the Hankel man began to recite the 23rd psalm.

"The Lord is my Shepherd; I shall not want.

He maketh me to lie down in green pastures:

He leadeth me beside the still waters.

He restoreth my soul:

He leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for His name' sake,

Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death,

I will fear no evil: For thou art with me;

Thy rod and thy staff, they comfort me.

Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies;

Thou annointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over.

Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life,

And I will dwell in the House of the Lord forever." One of the guards laughed.

"You? In the House of the Lord? Now there is a joke!" Tobias looked up at the guard.

"What do you mean? I am ready to pay for my sins, why should I not be invited into our Lord's domain? I was condemned by my ghosts, and will take my suffrage as myself." He exclaimed. The guard frowned and spat at the man.

"You murdered so many innocent people! And you dare say you were saving them. And you raped and harmed one of God's sacred vessels. The Adam's Heart was damaged and tainted by you! You condemned a pure soul to walk with shame and pity." He snarled. Tobias bowed his head.

"I know. And so I may at least spare him more pain, I will be his sacrificial lamb, and my ghosts shall be his Azazel's goat." And with that, he bowed his head and continued his recitations.

** ~~~…~~~**

Tobias lifted his head as he was being lead to a small padded area. He was forced to kneel, his hands still bound, but otherwise free of restraints. Lifting his head, he saw him. His Provider. His eyes blurred and for a split second, Spencer changed. Standing in his place, was the real Raphael.

He wore a soft pale green robe, traced with heavenly white. Long pale auburn hair flowed underneath a long caul, and green eyes crinkled. He smiled and held out his hand, bending low as if coaxing a child.

"Come along now Tobias, my meek child." His voice sounded like warm summer thunder, and the cool snowfall of winter. Tobias smiled and faced his executioner with a light heart.

** ~.~.~**

Spencer gasped as Tobias looked up and smiled at him. He placed a hand on his stomach.

Tobias was kneeling on a padded stand, his hands behind his back. Tobias smiled once more and closed his eyes.

"And I heard a loud voice from the throne, saying, "Behold, the tabernacle of God is among men, and He will dwell among them, and they shall be His people, and God Himself will be among them, and He will wipe away every tear from their eyes; and there will no longer be any death; there will no longer be any mourning, or crying, or pain; the first things have passed away." His voice echoed across the area. Murmurs of passerby's and other Adam's Hearts chatted amongst themselves.

"Tobias, are you sure you want me to be your executioner?" Spencer whispered. Said man smiled. He nodded and kept his blue eyes on his Provider.

"Yes. The ghost of my father and of his version of Raphael has harmed you. I will be their lamb, will you be the blade?" he asked. Reid fought back his tears and pulled out a small cattle gun.

"Tobias…you were so kind to me, you turned your father's rape of my body into something pleasurable. You tended to my wounds, and fought with your ghosts to keep me safe. Because you requested me to wield this gun, I will end this as painlessly as possible." He whispered. Tobias nodded.

"I have one last request, my Spencer." He bowed his head.

"What is it?" he asked. Tobias looked into his eyes.

"May I…feel our child?" Spencer closed his eyes. He nodded. Tobias waited until he was closer and pressed his forehead into the firm pregnant stomach. Spencer lifted his hand and petted the blonde's hair.

"If I was able to leave father, I would have loved to marry you, have you fat and full with my daughters or sons. Spencer, don't let anyone harm our baby. I love you." He closed his eyes, and pressed his forehead against the cattle gun's barrel. Spencer closed his eyes, and pulled the trigger. Before those blue eyes closed and glazed, Reid heard six silent words: "I can hear the bells ring."

The shot echoed around the area with silence following. Tobias fell, a smile of peace gracing his face one last time. He fell and remained still. One neat hole was all there was. A cheer went up behind him, the onlookers and other excited at the fall of an ill man. He dropped the cattle gun and ran, he didn't stop until he was outside the docks. He never noticed Morgan was close behind him.

"Pretty Boy! Wait up!" the dark skinned male called out. Reid continued to run.

** ~~~~Quantico~~~~**

JJ panted as she kicked away the fallen gun from her superior. Gideon grunted and doctored his bullet laden shoulder. The sound of hurried steps and guns going off on their safety entered the room.

"JJ! What happened?!" Hotch had is gun ready, and gasped as he took in the scene.

A spilt liquor bottle made the room foul and sour, two bullet slugs glistened in the dim light, JJ in disarray and her gun pointed at Gideon and Gideon kneeling on the ground, nursing a gunshot wound to his shoulder, his eyes glazed.

"Hotch, the damn bitch lost her mind! She came in here, blazing mad and took a shot at me! I did nothing wrong!" Gideon shouted. Prentiss came running in soon after, followed by Anderson and Garcia, the two field agent's guns drawn.

"Hotch…I came in here to tell him we are heading off for the night and going to greet Spence and Derek when they get back. But he seemed so gloomy that I came in here to get him out. He started ranting about it being my fault Spencer was hurt and he started to shoot at me. I shot him and kicked away his gun. Hotch, he's drunk." JJ replied. The Unit Chief holstered his gun and shared a look with Anderson. The other male nodded.

"Jason Gideon, you are under arrest for drunk in public, assault on a woman and assault of a Federal Agent." He recited. Gideon stood, albeit wobbly, and roared.

"ARE YOU FUICKING KIDDING ME?! SHE SHOT ME! I WAS TRYING TO PROTECT MYSELF AND SHE SHOT ME! BESIDES IT HER FAULT FOR WHAT HAPPENED TO REID!" Hotch stood in front of his partner.

"JJ's not the blame for what happened to Spencer. If anything, I am. But if you really want to blame someone for his suffering, blame yourself. You practically brainwashed the boy into thinking the BAU was all he ever needs. Since he joined, he has been beaten, held captive, drugged and almost killed. True, our name went up exponentially, but at the cost of his innocence. So if anyone is the blame for the young man's pain, you are. Gideon, blame yourself." Flick of his wrist and the ranting drunk was lead out of the room by Anderson. Garcia stepped up.

"Hotch, I just got the video footage of Tobias Hankel's execution. It was successful. Spencer and Morgan should be flying in later tonight."

"Thank you Garcia. Go home and get some rest. In the morning we'll all go to the airport and greet them home." Hotch ordered. Garcia grinned and wrapped Hotch into a hug, earning a surprised grunt from the man.

"GARCIA!" he groaned. Said female giggled and took off. Prentiss laughed as Hotch straightened his tie.

"Laugh it up Emily….I can still Garcia all the crap you pulled when you were just a whelp." He threatened, holding a smirk in his lips. Prentiss snapped her jaws shut.

"I thought so…" Hotch grumbled and walked out of the room to join Anderson on the way to the police station.

** ~~..~~**

Erin Strauss looked out her window as she witness her subordinates arrest one of the founders of the BAU. With grace, she turned and reported the incident to the Director. Sighing, she stood and walked into the bullpen. JJ sat at Prentiss' desk, pale faced and doctoring a hot bitter coffee. Her female companion was calming her as Hotch walked up to her. They exchanged words and soon the liaison followed the Alpha male.

"Emily." She called, gaining the young agents attention. Prentiss stood straight.

"Yes, Director Strauss?" she said. Erin closed her eyes and looked down at the other woman.

"I no longer have need for your services. You can stay with the BAU, or leave, it matters not to me. I have what I desire." She replied. Emily both felt relief and paled with fear.

"May I ask…what was it did you want?" Emily asked. Strauss smirked.

"The one thing that makes Hotch hot with his power." She whispered, voice thick with both lust and greed. Emily paled and hurried away. Strauss cackled and turned back to her office.

** ~~~Spencer and Derek~~~**

Morgan held his pregnant companion close as they boarded the plane. The stewardess bowed and pointed them into the direction of their seats.

"Pretty Boy, here we are. Go sit and I'll put away our bags." Morgan ushered his friend into the plush seats and lifted their carryon bags over their heads. Spencer winced as he sat down. His noise made Morgan notice.

"You alright there?" he asked.

"Yeah...i guess I'm not fully healed yet." He smiled and sat down all the way, allowing his body to adjust. Derek finished and sat down next to his companion.

"Why don't you rest Spence? In 8 hours, we'll be home." Morgan whispered. The younger male hummed and leaned against his comrade.

"I can't wait…" he sighed and drifted off to slumber. Morgan smiled and leaned back in his chair, content. The pilot announced their take off and he was quick to buckle the two of them.

"Neither can I Pretty Boy. Neither can I." he drifted asleep as well.

** ~~~AN~~~**

Here is chapter five! What did you like? Dislike? What do you wish to happen next time?! Tell me in your reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Child of the healer! Damn, I never expected to have so much likes! Thank you! As usual, I don't own Reid, Morgan, Hotch or Jack anyone else. I do won the story line though…at least that's something.

** ~~~~Welcome Home~~~~**

Morgan grunted awake as he felt the mild turbulence of the plane. Spencer whined and snuggled closer to his side. An elderly woman to their side chuckled.

"He is adorable. Your lover?" she asked. Morgan smiled and shook his head.

"No…right now, he's just a friend. I'm working at wooing him to be my lover." He explained, keeping his voice low. The woman chuckled.

"I see. He has a glow about him. Is he an Adam's Heart?" she asked. Morgan nodded. Spencer frowned in his sleep and curled closer.

"Yeah… and we are heading back home after three months of separation."

"How sweet. I hope you take good care of him. Spencer needs it." She replied. The old woman then stood and walked away.

"Hey! How did you know his…" he started. The woman was gone, instead in her seat was a boy, gnawing on the head of a Ken doll. His sister wailing next to him.

"Where did she go?"

**~~..~~**

Outside the plane a blue dove circled the aerial vehicle. A young girl looked out and gasped.

"Mommy! An angel!" she shrieked. For a split moment, the mother saw what her daughter did.

The dove melted away to reveal the golden light of heaven. A woman donning black, red and pearly white robes was smiling at the aircraft. Her feet were bare and an aged tome sat in her hands. Uriel smiled and took a step as the golden light flashed and a blue dove flew towards the sun.

** ~~~Quantico~~~**

"SHE'S LYING! SHE ATTACKED ME!" Gideon roared. Anderson sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Hotch was sighing and letting out a yawn.

"Gideon, why are doing this? You don't drink, you don't lie and you never attacked JJ. What happened to you?" Aaron asked.

"WHY? WHY ARE ACCUSING ME? SHE'S THE ONE WHO SHOT ME! THAT LITTLE WHORE SHOULD BE IN THIS ROOM! NOT ME." He roared. Hotch scoffed and shook his head.

"This is not you. I know you. You protect her, love her and treat her lie your own. Jason, you also hate drinking that brand of liquor. If anything, you'll be celebrating because Spence is returning." He replied. Gideon scoffed and held his head as a headache pounded against his skull.

"I DON'T KNOW! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO HERE?! I DON'T GIVE A FAUCKING CARE IF SPENCER IS RETURNING! IF HE LISTENED TO WHAT HE WAS TOLD, THEN THE BITCH WOULD NOT BE IN TROUBLE AND HE WOULD HAVE BEEN HERE, SAFE, SOUND, AND COMPLIANT." He panted and let out a groan as his head throbbed. Hotch's frown deepened.

"What do you mean compliant?" he asked. Jason grinned.

"I saw him…and had to have him. I almost did…until the bitch and HIM, came into view." He growled. Both Anderson and Aaron frowned and appeared intent.

"Who is him?" Anderson asked. Gideon grinned.

"Like you don't know, you fucking twink." He snarled. Anderson's eyebrow twitch. Gideon scoffed and slumped back in his chair.

"MORGAN! AGENT DEREK FUCKING MORGAN!" he shouted. Hotch frowned.

"If Morgan never 'stepped between' you and Reid, what would you have done?" he asked, acting nonchalant. Gideon grinned and began to laugh, a harsh cackling sound.

"He would have been at my house obedient quiet and pregnant. I would have forced him to quit the FBI and staying at home. He would never leave that house. My caged nightingale." He grinned and panted, the other two agent noticing his growing arousal at the idea.

"Agent Gideon…no, Jason Gideon. You are charged with assault on a female Government agent, threaten of assault on an Adam's Heart, drunk on government property, in public and resisting arrest. Because of these charges, you are hereby fired from all government and law enforcement professions." Standing, he nodded to Anderson who nodded to another officer. The other officer nodded and began to lead the now enraged man towards a holding cell.

** ~~~Airport~~~**

Spencer smiled and ran. The crisp morning air made him giggle with glee. Morgan laughed at his younger companion's antics.

"We're home. Finally home!" without warning, he sobbed. Derek panicked and approached the male. He placed a gentle hand on the other's shoulder.

"Spencer? Pretty Boy, are you alright?" He asked. Spencer looked up and smiled despite the warm tears dropping down his cheeks.

"I'm home….finally home after three horrid months."

"SPENCER!" the two men looked up and Reid let out a cry as a crying woman glomped him. Garcia was wailing and hugging him close to her full breasts. Prentiss, JJ and some man with a detached expression hurried over.

"You're home! I can't believe it! You're home!" she wailed. Spencer grunted.

"I…can't…breathe." He whimpered. Garcia gasped and released the male.

"I'm just...so happy you're back! Are you hurt? Hungry? I'm taking you out for dinner! Oh! You probably are wondering what happened with your apartment stuff….you have a butt load of books!" she blubbered. Spencer smiled and hugged the blonde back.

"I'm glad to be home… and I don't have that many books!" the man laughed.

"Yeah you do! You have more books than a mobile library." The man said, his voice thick with a Southern/French accent. A Louisianan. The way his pronounced "Library" as "Lieburry" helped a bit. Mild panic set in and he scooted behind his two friends.

"Oh! Spencer this is Will. William LaMontagne Jr. He's my boyfriend." JJ announced. Spencer calmed a bit, but kept a wary glance on the other male.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Jayje mentioned so much, I feel like already know you." He said. Reid smiled at the other man. He liked him!

"Will and I met on a case of a woman slaying men in the similar matter of Jack the Ripper." JJ mentioned. Reid brightened.

"Oh? Is she was like a modern day Jack the Ripper, you should have looked at molested or rape victims in the area. Also keep an eye out on women who are usually shy, but somewhat aggressive against alpha males." He stated, giving them an instant profile.

"We could have used you then!" Will chuckled, allowing some friendly envy to glimmer in his eyes. Spencer smiled. Derek did as well at his companion's happiness.

"Spencer! You are looking well! How was the plane ride?" Emily asked. In her hand was a small box with holes in the lid. A scratching sound was heard in the inside.

"The plane ride was alright. I was asleep most of the time. When I was up was to go to the bathroom or to eat." He mumbled. Prentiss smiled.

"Anyway, I wanted to give you this…as a way to say welcome home." Prentiss gave the box to her friend and smiled. Garcia squealed and shook with glee. JJ and Will chuckled. Curious, Reid lifted the box to his ear, hearing only scratching sounds.

"Open it! It won't hurt you!" Emily giggled. With mild reluctance, he walked over to a bench and sat down. Placing the box on his lap, Spencer lifted the lid. He gasped.

"She is adorable!" he blurted. The teeny tricolored puppy looked up at him and whimpered. A giant pink ribbon cover most of her neck.

"She's only six weeks old, so she will be a bit fussy for a few days." Emily warned.

"I don't care. She is adorable. A Shepard cross right?" he asked. Prentiss nodded.

"Yeah, she's mixed with a long haired mastiff." Reid whistled.

"You are going to be a big girl." He cooed and cuddled the puppy to his chest. The pup yipped and let out a howl similar to a wolf's. The group laughed.

"Spencer…you're back." Said male lifted his head and smiled as Hotch walked closer to the young man, a smile on his usually stern face. A small boy clutched his hand and was sucking on his fist.

"Hotch!" he chirped. Smiling, the older man lifted the child and smiled.

"Jack, this is my friend Spencer. He has been missing for a long time. A bad guy took him away and hurt him. Spencer, you remember Jack." Hotch said.

"Ha…hi." Jack asked, burying his face into his father's shoulder. Reid smiled.

"Hello Jack, my you got big. When I last saw you, you wouldn't even move from your papa's back leg. Now, well…at least you looking at me now." He smiled. Jack giggled and motioned his father to put him down. Hotch complied and chuckled as Jack stumbled over to his friend. The young child smiled at Spencer reached out to touch his belly.

"Are you going to have a baby?" he asked. Everyone besides Derek paused and fell silent. Hotch ushered Jack back to him.

"Jack, we don't ask questions like that. It could be rude." He whispered. Spencer smiled and waved his hand to calm Aaron.

"Aaron, it fine. Let me talk to him." Hotch nodded and allowed his son to toddle over to his friend. Jack touched Reid's belly again and giggled.

"Is there a baby inside?" he asked. Spencer smiled.

"Actually, there is. I have a baby growing inside me. Right now, he or she is too little to leave me and needs to stay in for several more months." He explained. Jack grinned and placed his ear to the slightly swelling stomach.

"It sounds like a bird." He gasped. Derek chuckled.

"A bird? How so, little guy?" Jack lifted his head and grinned.

"It's going Thumpthumpthump. Thumpthumpthump. Like a bird's heart." He explained.

"That's the baby's heart. Its letting me know he or she is happy and healthy and waiting to meet me." Spencer explained. The young boy giggled and placed his head back on the stomach.

"Is Uncle Derek the daddy?" he asked. Once more, the team fell silent. Spencer's smiled faltered. He shook his head.

"No. Derek's not the daddy. The daddy was the one who hurt me and took me away." Jack frowned and wrapped his arms tight against his new friend's waist.

"No one should hurt you! I will protect you! He is a bad man!" Spencer laughed and petted the boy's head.

"Thank you." The puppy decided to make herself known.

"AHHH! YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Derek shouted. Spencer looked over to his more dominate friend and laughed. The puppy, although now crying loudly, had decided to pee on his sleek black shoes. He laughed and scooped up the pup. The puppy howled and cried as Derek muttered curses under his breath.

** ~~~~Later that day…~~~~**

"…so I named her Siren." Reid stated as he wolfed down a mixture of French bread and bleu cheese dressing over sweet and sour ribs. Jack made a face at the food and dug into his own Chow Mein noodles and rice. Hotch nibbled on a crab cake and was laughing at his son's expression. Garcia was munching happily on some tofu stir fry and veggie fried rice.

"The sirens from the SUV went off and she howled matching pitches?" Prentiss giggled. Spencer nodded and bit into an eggroll smothered with soy sauce.

"Yep. And when we got home and Clooney began to play with her, she wailed as a cop car went by, siren blaring. Did the same thing when we turned on the TV and watched some reruns of Doctor Who. She freaked out when the TARDIS made noise." He chirped. JJ laughed.

"What a noisy pup. Hey, at least she'll be a great alert dog." The blonde woman stated. Will nodded and sucked down a crawdad. Derek smirked and sipped on a coke.

Eating out at a random buffet, Spencer never felt more at home. A sudden burst of nausea wrapped over him. Standing, he made a mad dash to the restroom.

"I'll go check on him." JJ announced." Will stood and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I will. Even though he's pregnant, he's still a man." He explained. JJ bit her lip and nodded, sitting back down. Will smiled and gave her a quick kiss.

"I'm sure the kid is fine." He reassured and took off after Spencer.

** ~~..~~..~~**

Spencer heaved as the so called morning sickness. His throat rubbed raw as his stomach acid scraped against his windpipe. He mumbled under his breath.

"Spencer? Are you alright _cher_?" said male shot up and gave a wry grin towards Will.

"Peachy keen. Ugh…why do they call it morning sickness when it happens every time of the day?" he whined. Will laughed and kneeled next to the man.

"Calm down _cher_, are you finished?" he asked. Spencer nodded and wiped his mouth. Will handed him a small cup of fresh water to rinse his mouth.

"thanks." He said, taking the water.

"Anytime _cher_." Will smiled and brushed a loose hair out of his eyes.

**~~..~~..~~**

"Are you alright?" JJ asked, standing to help. Spencer smiled and waved her off.

"I'm fine. Just a bit of casual nausea."

"Okay then." JJ sat down and giggle as Will whispered sweet nothings into her ear. He smiled and curled next to Derek.

"I'm tired." He murmured. Derek nodded and stood up. He took out his wallet and dropped several bills on the table top.

"I'm taking Spencer home. Tomorrow, we'll try to reinstate him into the BAU. But right now, he needs his rest. Pretty Boy is still recovering." The table said their goodbyes, with Jack shouting "BE NICE TO SPENCER AND THE BABY UNCLE DEREK!" the table laughed at the boy.

** ~~~Morgan's Home…~~~**

Derek smiled as he watched his pregnant companion snored lightly as he curled in the bed. Siren, now calm and gnawing on a dog biscuit, was curled up next to his belly and growling in her sleep, snored along with her owner. Clooney snorted and huffed at the pair.

"Shut up you mutt." He snipped. Clooney huffed and left the room. Smiling, the man bent over and placed a gentle kiss on the soft pink lips. Spencer moaned in his sleep.

"…Derek, don't leave me…" he whispered, still asleep. Said male smiled and curled next to his friend.

"I won't ever leave you. Never again. Never." He whispered and then slowly drifted to sleep.

** ~~~AN~~~**

Okay, shorter than I would have like, but I was in the hospital recently so I have a bit or writer's block. Anyway, tell me what you liked!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay now… I suppose it's been a while since I updated my story. So here you all go! Chapter 7 is now up and waiting to be read!

I don't own Criminal Minds. I have no ownership of Morgan, Jack, and Reid. If I did own Reid, he would be only allowed to wear cute mini boxers and mittens.

**~~~~Beast of the East~~~~**

Morgan hummed and blinked open sleepy eyes. Honey colored locks brushed his cheek. Reclosing his eyes, the dark male rubbed his face into the warm hair. The honey locks turned and he felt soft licking on his nose. Warm breath ticked his lashes. The faint smell of milk and baby breath tickled his senses.

"Spencer, baby….I thought you wanted to wait until later." He purred and reached to hug the body at his side. His arms fell on cool bed sheets. A soft snickering sound came from the foot of the bed. Looking towards the sound, he balked as Spencer giggled and waved at him. Turning over, Derek let out an irate shout as Siren howled at his face. Spencer was howling with laughter.

~~~..~~~

"It's not funny." He growled. Spencer chuckled and tugged on his shirt. The cloth was starting to become a bit snug on his belly. His hair was pulled back in a small ponytail.

"I recorded it." The creamy skinned male announced.

"You what?!" Morgan quipped. Spencer frowned and picked out a larger shirt, one of Morgan's.

"I was going to send it to Garcia, but decided against it and saved it on your phone." He stated. Morgan calmed and wrapped his arms around the younger male. Spencer hummed.

"I'm sorry baby. I'm just a bit tired. I didn't mean to snap at you." Derek breathed in his partner's hair. Spencer hummed and wrapped his arms around his swelling belly.

"It's alright. Come on. Let's get going. I'm sure Strauss is going love this." He said.

"Believe or not, Strauss was the most worried of people outside of the team. She would constantly give us new information about Hankel, kept tabs on the teams' wellbeing, and even offered to step in and help in whatever way possible. In a way, I think she saw you as one of her children." Morgan explained. Reid paused and rubbed his belly.

"And Gideon? What was his reaction?" he whispered. Morgan's breath hitched and he paused.

"…he was hostile. And corrupt." Spencer remained silent. Within a few minutes, he took a step away from him and headed towards the door.

"….did you arrest him?" he asked. Morgan sighed and followed his friend out the door.

"Yeah. We did." He stated. Reid bit his lip and closed his eyes.

"Good." His tone was very flat and hostile.

**~~~BAU~~~**

Strauss took a breath as she glanced towards the door way. In her hands was a slim envelope. Taking a deep breath, Erin smiled as a familiar chestnut hair man practically skipped inside. A small swelling at his midsection made him glow. Behind him was the all familiar face of Derek Morgan. Taking her chance, Strauss glided down the stairs. The woman forced her gaze to be cold.

"Agent Morgan, Dr. Reid. I would like the two of you in my office for a minute." She said, her tone clipped. Spencer stiffened as Morgan glared.

"Sure Ma'am." Spencer fretted and fiddled with his fingers. Morgan noticed.

"Spence, it's alright. I'm sure she is just curious on our relationship." He soothed. Reid whimpered.

"I understand. But I think…I may retire from the BAU."

**~~~~Prison~~~~**

Jason Gideon snarled as he glared at a small photo. The blue jumper's bottoms began to feel a bit tight. Irritable, he flung the picture across the cell.

"I'll have you one way or another. Spencer Reid. You will be mine." He smirked and began to drift off into the first time he took the male.

_**~~Warning! This is a section of non con. If you don't like it, scroll down until its safe~~**_

_ Jason Gideon smiled as the younger male chattered away. The older man chuckled and sipped his glass of wine."_

_ "…Gideon, I was very surprised that you agreed to help me with my requirements." He smiled and sipped his wine. Jason grinned and casually knocked over his glass._

_ "Gideon!" Spencer yelped._

_ "Oh! I'm so sorry! Here, let my clean this up and you go get another glass for me okay?" he smoothly purred. Spencer, being the cute naïve man his is, nodded and scrambled to please. Gideon then reached over and poured some quick dissolving powder into the other male's wine. Swirling the glass, he grinned as the powder dissolved and settled._

_ "Here you go. I also brought a dishcloth in case any of it spilled onto the floor." The younger man smiled and sat down. Gideon grinned._

_ "Thank you Spencer. Why don't you drink your wine while I go and get something to eat?" Gideon purred. Spencer smiled and took a sip. He made a slight face at the taste._

_ "Ooh. What type of wine is this?" he asked. Jason smirked._

_ "It's a special wine I have been saving. Made from the best cloves of Russia." He lied. Spencer made another face as he sipped the tainted drink._

_ "Wine should be swee…" a clatter sounded to his ears and Gideon scurried over like a rat towards the sound. Spencer lay on his side, he body limp and panting. The wine was spilt and soaking into his shirt and pants._

_ "What….what was in that….wine…?" he gasped. Gideon smirked and lifted him up and over his shoulder. The older man cackled as he rubbed the plump bottom of his prisoner. Spencer whimpered and tried to struggle. But his limbs remained limp._

_ "What did you do to me?" he panted. Gideon snarled and threw his prisoner onto the sofa._

_ "Shut up." Gideon straightened himself and began to tear at the clothes on Spencer. Spencer gasped and began to cry._

_ "Please…don't do this…" he sobbed. Gideon paused and smacked the younger man across the face. Spencer shouted out._

_ "You will shut up, you fucking slut. I'm willing to make you a deal." He growled. Spencer whimpered and looked at the male._

_ "What is it?" he cried. Gideon smiled and stripped the two of them completely._

_ "If you quit the FBI, I'll allow you to stay here, and have my kids." Spencer gasped._

_ "Yes. I know your dirty, little secret. Imagine how wealthy and popular I'll become with an Adam's Heart in my domain." He groaned and rubbed his thick member across Reid's lips._

_ "…NO! I won't be your fucking toy! Let me go!" he shouted. Gideon growled and slapped his victim once more._

_ "You fucking WHORE! I DID EVERYTHING I CAN FOR YOU TO PASS! AND I EVEN OFFERED YOU A PLACE TO STAY! WHO WOULD WANT A SLUT AND FREAK LIKE YOU?" and with that. Jason snarled and parted the soft orbs of flesh, revealing a tiny, virgin entrance. Spencer was sobbing and begging. Gideon ignored him and slammed his girth into the orifice. The young male screamed. Gideon groaned and slid out, then slamming himself repeatedly into the man. Spencer sobbed and begged him to stop._

_ "Oh Spencer, you are so fucking tight for a slut. I wonder how many times I have to fuck you until you are fat with my kids." He growled and slid out completely. Spencer whimpered and sobbed as he felt Gideon lifting him up once more. Thick blood pooled out of his torn entrance. _

_ Gideon then placed the thin male onto a metal table in the basement. Still paralyzed, Spencer whimpered as he watched Gideon rustle through a chest and pulling out a studded object. Crying, he flinched as his so called mentor rubbed the object at his hole._

_ "You have to be punished. I gave you a motive, but you chose this instead." He heard a click and a static like sound coming from the object. He could feel the object turning in circles, the studs growing and curving._

_ "One last chance. Stay here and be mine, or suffer."_

_ "…Go to hell…" he moaned. With an enraged roar, Jason Gideon shoved the now painfully dangerous object deep within him. He wailed at the size of the object and began to scream as it scratched and dug into his prostate and uterus opening. The end was slightly tapered and came to a long bottom. Spencer wailed as Gideon picked him up and shoved him over his shoulder. Blood began to cake his rear. The older man scowled and tossed him outside with nothing but a raggedy slip._

_ "Keep that as my gift. And get out. Tell no one about this or else. He snarled and slammed the door._

_**~~end~ you can look now~~**_

The deranged former agent chuckled and he relived his memory. A passing guard paused in front of his cell. And banged on the bars.

"What are you so happy about?" he growled. Gideon sneered and casually rubbed his crotch.

"Just reliving some fond memories."

**~~~~BAU~~~~**

"Why do you want to quit?" Morgan asked after their meeting with Strauss. Turns out all she wanted was to congratulate Reid on his return.

"Because, I would have to re qualify all my training and I'm in no condition to do that." Spencer explained. Morgan helped ease his comrade into the slightly dusty desk.

"Then reenter after the birth." Derek asked. Spencer shook his head.

"My time with Tobias weakened me beyond repair. Face it, I have been outed as an Adam's Heart, my foot have been broken over and over by Charles and it healed wrong, so it hurts to stay on my feet for long periods of time, I will be in charge of taking care of my own child and hoping he or she won't be born with schizophrenia, also, I have to do my donation after I'm healed from birthing. I need to get healthier and prepped for becoming a birth mother. And I also need to find a place to stay, a safer and less strenuous job, and a prenatal doctor." Reid then grunted and placed a hand on his swelling belly. Morgan rubbed the smaller males back in circles.

"I see. I will help you along." He stated. Reid stiffened.

"You will? Do you realize how big a sacrifice you'll be making? Being an Adam's Heart is a high maintenance procedure." He stated. Morgan smiled.

"I said I would help you and I will. I have a house that I just finished remodeling. It's a three bedroom, two baths and is very close to Hotch's place. You can go to the doctor that Haley used to know and there is also a small grocery store about three blocks away from it. There is also a large yard for Siren and your baby to play in. so your home and doctor search is done. Everything else can come later."

Spencer cried and wrapped his long arms around his darker and more muscular friend.

"Thank you." He sobbed. Morgan smile and hugged him back. Taking that as a sign, the younger pregnant male lifted his head and placed a tender kiss on Derek's lips.

_**~~~an~~~**_

I think I'll leave there for a while. Its only four pages, so my shortest chapter yet! Please review!


End file.
